


Patrol With Guns/带枪出巡

by PsychoCrazy



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuntboy!Dante, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCrazy/pseuds/PsychoCrazy
Summary: 黑檀木&白象牙/但丁，3p，Cuntboy。
Relationships: Ebony&Ivory/Dante
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Patrol With Guns/带枪出巡

宿醉对于但丁来说是件再平常不过的事情。

街头长大的孩子总是对酒精的诱惑有着更加薄弱的自制力，但丁也乐于堕落为“社会败类”，而没有什么成为上等人的远大理想。

因此作为酒吧和夜店的熟客，一夜情常有，寻衅滋事也时有发生。清醒的时候尚且能将他看着不顺眼的家伙平白无故地教训一顿，不清醒的时候就要被从后门扔出去，撞得垃圾桶叮当作响，一觉醒来之后，怀里趴着大大小小几只野猫，便是在他这张人肉床垫上作了窝了。

但丁惊醒似的睁开了眼睛，汽车的鸣笛声让他嘟嘟囔囔地骂了句脏话。眼前熟悉的车顶让他意识到他正睡在自己的拖车里，而他是如何从夜店回到床上的，则全然没有了印象。

他在床上翻来覆去，试图再次入睡，却发现自己的胯骨疼，肩膀也疼，凡是骨头突出的部位都青一块紫一块，像是自己一路从夜店滚回了拖车里似的。于是但丁困惑地坐起来，猛然发现有两个男人正坐在床边欲言又止地盯着他，两道热烈的目光像是要将他的脸烧出一个窟窿。

“为什么你们还在这儿，难道是在等着我给钱吗？”但丁不解地问道，他不知道这两个人是谁，只能认为是昨夜自己带回家的人。

白皮肤的男人若有所思地点了点头，“钱。”他重复了一遍这个词，然后和黑皮肤男人达成一致一般相视点头，但丁这才注意到他们的脸上有着一样的纹身。

“你确实很少花钱给我们做保养，”白人一边说着一边动了动他僵硬的脖子，然后用手指着，“零件有点锈了。”

但丁更加摸不着头脑了：“你在说啥。”

“哦！对不起，”白人看起来有点激动，“我忘了你还没见过我们的这种样子——我们是你的枪。”

“呃嗯，真好，快走吧。”但丁显然没把对方的话当回事，他敷衍着附和了两句，便下了床迫不及待地把车门打开。他看着两人神色茫然地站起来，一前一后地向外走，突然开了窍似的：“等等，等等。”他抬起手犹豫了一下，“你说你们是谁来着？我的枪？你……你是黑檀木，你是白象牙？”

“我们就该直接走，等他找不到自己的枪时他就知道他现在的样子有多傻了。”黑檀木恶毒地说道，回忆起从前两把枪被发现挂在内衣上的画面，但丁不敢苟同，但他没有做声，毕竟“把枪弄丢”和“枪长腿自己跑了”完全是两码事。

他只好把两把枪请了回来，问清楚来龙去脉之后才知道，自己昨晚是被两把枪从夜店一路扛回来的，“路上你可能撞到了什么东西，是黑檀木干的。”白象牙解释了他身上的淤青的来由。

“但这不是重点，”但丁插言道，“该死的，我还以为你们是女孩。”在叫了这么久的“姑娘们”之后，他一时间很难接受这样的现实，并且他很难不把手枪的部件和人类的身体部位对应到一起——枪柄是哪里，枪管又是哪里，他暗自想了个遍之后，觉得这种事既下流又诡异，实在不知道自己以后应该怀着怎样的心情去使用他们。

“你猜怎么着，我知道你在想什么，”在被神奇地揭穿了心思之后，但丁开始觉得带着两把枪出门逛超市是个错误的决定，白象牙一路上闲不住嘴，看见什么都要谈论一番，没有了新鲜事便开始自己寻找话题，“但你绝对想不到我的扳机是哪个部位。”

但丁忍无可忍地转过身来，伸出一根手指低声警告道：“闭上你的嘴，别再说个没完没了，否则我就把你该死的‘扳机’掰下来。”然后他指向另一位：“还有你。”黑檀木无辜地摊开双手，表示自己从始至终都没有开口发言。

虽然但丁长得还不如两把枪要高，领子过大的外套几乎要滑下肩膀去，让他的手掌被衣袖遮住了一半，显得这话听起来没有什么威慑力，但白象牙了解他们的主人绝对是个说到做到的人，于是接下来的时间里他一直都很安静。终于在但丁买了卷纸和即食食品之后，白象牙忍不住开口提议他们应当买一桶武器保养用的防护油，却被但丁当场否决：“不用那么讲究，你们又不是普通的手枪，应该什么油都行吧，柴油？润滑剂？”

“理论上来说可行。”黑檀木坦然道。

“你到底是哪一帮的？”白象牙无奈地说道。但丁已经交完了钱，他将兜帽拉低一些，快步将两位远远地抛在了后头，两把枪由于外表奇特而吸引了路人的目光，这对于但丁来说是个大麻烦，他不知道这些人中是否藏着恶魔，他不能够太引人注目，一旦行踪暴露给了蒙德斯的走狗，他就不得不又得把拖车换一个地方，以防他甚至睡不上一个好觉。

他正要催促两个小跟班赶快离开，就看到一个女人坐在街头的咖啡馆里，脑袋不自然地转动了九十度，透过玻璃窗直直地望向他，眼眶里流出黑色的胶状物质。而此时他们正位于人来人往的街区当中，必然不能够公然挑起战斗，但丁一边朝着拖车相反的方向走一边思考，然后对两把枪低声说道：“对着咖啡馆开枪。”

作为一把称手的武器，黑檀木绝不质疑主人的命令，他立刻就向着女人的方向开了两枪，一枪打碎了玻璃，另一枪打在了立在街边的桌椅上，紧接着白象牙指着女人非常配合地叫喊起来：“天哪，她有枪！”枪声和叫喊声引起了人群的骚动，但丁便借着混乱一头钻进巷口，抄了小道回到拖车里。

他将卷纸随意地扔到床上，撕开一袋即食食品充作午饭：“我认识她，她是昨晚那个夜店里的人。看来我的怀疑是对的——蒙德斯的眼线，今晚我们有事干了。”然后黑檀木和白象牙眼睁睁地看着但丁从纹身里拔出叛逆，用纸巾把剑身擦得锃光瓦亮。

在这个城市里，夜晚属于恶魔和不要命的人类，而那些人类浑然不知自己正与恶魔共舞。街边的显示屏中播放着专家访谈节目，他们是少数的知情人，可主持人和观众只认为一个唯物主义者此时却大谈玄学是件很可笑的事情：“博士，您又来了。您是在说我们的鲍勃·巴巴斯先生是个恶魔吗？”

“不，不，那不是我要说的，我只是说他是恶魔的傀儡——”

“好了好了，让我们结束这个玩笑吧，博士。您再说下去恐怕这档节目就要惨遭封杀了。”台下的观众哄堂大笑，显示屏外的路人们也跟着笑起来，嘴角夸张地裂开，露出他们原本的面容，却很快又被隐藏在夜色当中了。

而与此同时，就在不远处的夜店里，白象牙正坐在物品寄存处，抱着双臂生气地抱怨个不停：“你觉得这意味着什么？”

“这意味着他和叛逆私奔了。”黑檀木平静地说道。他们的主人正在小房间里和夜店经理大打出手，从里面传来的闷响听来，这个恶魔应该是个大家伙，而但丁就像是要着急印证他们的猜想，下一秒就砸破门板，被那恶魔打夯机似的拳头锤出去老远。周围的人群短暂地骚动了一阵，由于音乐声太大而没有传出多远，酒吧斗殴也实在常见，因此人们只是好奇地探头看看。但丁压坏了一张桌子，沾了满身的玻璃碎片，他疼痛地呻吟了一声，然后坐起来像小狗一样甩了甩头，受伤的部位已经在衣衫的遮盖下悄然痊愈了。

他毫不在意周围好奇和嘲笑的目光，甚至捡起一个被摔得缺了一块的杯子，将里面尚未洒光的酒水一饮而尽，紧接着把杯子扔到一旁，在众人的议论当中安然无恙地站起来，义无反顾地继续投身于战斗去了。

黑檀木和白象牙交换了一个眼色，那眼神中不约而同地传达着同一条讯息：如果说何时才是他们的翻身之日，那现在就是了。于是他们悄无声息地穿过人群，一前一后地进入了小房间中，甚至还贴心地把门板嵌好。但事实不能如他们所愿，本分工作是手枪的黑檀木与白象牙在人形的状态下并不能和但丁很好地配合，甚至还有些碍手碍脚的，害得但丁被锯子割伤。

伤口倒是缓慢地愈合了，只不过裤子几乎变成了开裆裤，裂开的布料撇到一旁，但丁还不顾形象地在恶魔的尸体上岔腿蹲下，血液顺着大腿根汇集到下身隐秘的沟壑里，再从中滴落下来，似乎成为了某种液体的替代品而叫人浮想联翩。

但他只是说：“我想叫份披萨。”从那死去的恶魔身上跳下来，半截裤腿挂在腰带底下晃荡，竟就这样毫无遮拦地走了。

两把枪担心受到责罚，便刻意保持了些距离，白象牙也不再说个不停，此时却反而安慰起自己的搭档来：“别气馁，叛逆若要化作人形，也许还不如你我呢。”黑檀木默不作声地看了他一眼，跨过车门，但丁正坐在他破旧的小沙发里休息，怀里抱着披萨盒，连碍事的裤子都还没来得及脱下，他看到两人走进来，便伸腿踢了踢地上空荡荡的油桶：“抱歉，柴油也没了。”

“哦，别在意。”白象牙的语气都客气了不少。但丁微微仰着头，盯着在拖车里都不得不佝偻着上身的两个高个子，像是不忍看到二人这副德行似的——作为在战斗中被坑害的那一方，却还要给他们这样的优待，叛逆若是会说话，此时已经骂起脏话了。

他的手掌正放在白象牙的“扳机”上，用嘴将其伺候得舒舒服服。面对这样突然的举动，白象牙不敢做出反应也不敢出声，但没有一个男人可以拒绝这样的一场口活：灵活的舌头，紧致的喉咙。即便他的真身只是一把手枪，此时也被迫上膛了。

现在看来，显然比起“优待”，更像是但丁在利用他的武器来满足自己的需求。在这件事上，黑檀木更加聪明些，能够意识到这一点，同时也更为大胆地捏住了但丁的阴蒂，他放荡的主人此时因为疼痛而合拢了腿，粘稠的淫水从穴中被挤出来，“这也算作保养了吗？”黑檀木的疑问让他们从主人手里夺回了优势，而但丁还没有意识到事情的严重性——黑人的阴茎要大得多，他挑衅似的说：“哦，当然，向我‘开枪’吧。”扒开血迹未干的阴户，让为了暴力而生的兵器不由得感到一阵振奋。

在这之后，他窄小的阴道便饱受摧残，他感觉自己的下身像是被塞入了棒球棍，一路顶到宫颈，硕大的龟头从G点重重碾过，让他爽得头晕目眩，同时还要抽着气痛叫。可另一把枪还塞在他的嘴里，收缩的喉咙挤压着龟头，让白象牙忍不住顶了一顶，下头的阴茎又撞上来，但丁好似要被捅个对穿。

在他三心二意的服务中，白象牙射了一次。在阴茎拔出来之后，但丁颇为嫌弃地吐出舌头，让那些精液混着自己的口水流出来。

上面的嘴得到了休息，下面的却还要承受越来越凶狠的撞击，唯一的好处就是他此时可以用言语反抗和责骂。可他想是这样想，等到出了声才发觉自己的声音带着些哭腔，于是只哼了两声，也没好意思再说下去。

白象牙从短暂的不应期中恢复了过来，他到底还是采用了但丁的提议，用主人的后穴作为润滑剂的容器，插进去时隔着肠壁与阴道中的肉棒挤压碰撞，让但丁被夹在两人中间不住地颤抖。

“感觉不错，简直能弥补这之前你对我们的冷落了。”后面的那把枪开始得意忘形，和他的搭档一前一后地卖力操干。粗长的阴茎拔出来又插到底，粗鲁地捣弄着阴道里那块敏感的软肉，子宫口也被撞击得又酸又胀；后穴的褶皱被肉棒撑平，交错的填充感和排泄感使得但丁既羞臊又愉快。

他在过量的性快感中深受折磨，每每挺着下身想要躲避，就立刻被两人钉回阴茎上，“呃嗯！不……”但丁抗拒地扭动着，黑檀木甚至无法将他的阴茎整根塞进阴道里——即使他很想这么做，这也是但丁几乎惨叫起来的原因。

“太深了、太深了，呜……妈的，停下来！”但丁用力拉扯着黑檀木的脏辫，这份疼痛便算是间接共享了，于是他停了下来，却和白象牙不约而同地加快了速度。但丁觉得自己彻底变成了一个洞，所有的感官都是为了性爱而生，阴道或许是被撕裂了，血液和淫水混在了一起，又或许是没有，激烈的刺激让他的下身麻木了，有些难以分辨究竟是痛还是爽。

粗大的阴茎把他的小阴唇连带着阴蒂一同卷入进去，但丁双眼上翻，突然滞住了呼吸，不知是失禁还是潮吹了，亦或是两者都有，尿道和阴道里喷涌出清澈的液体，后穴持续收紧，让黑檀木与白象牙发出一声难耐的叹息。

“啊啊……拔出去。”但丁无法自控地抽泣了一声，高潮时还不忘命令两把枪射在外面。于是那些精液射在他的臀缝里、他的小腹上，将他无法合拢的肉缝填满，两个穴口张开着，暴露出粉红色的内壁。

做爱大量地耗费了魔力，在这之后没多久，黑檀木和白象牙就疲惫地变回了手枪的形态，也没人再吵着想要做武器保养了。

不关车门的坏习惯让但丁的披萨被流浪猫吃了个精光，他睡醒一觉起来，刚刚睁眼就和一只蹲在他胸口前洗脸的独眼猫咪打了个照面，“嘿，船长，”但丁还带着些鼻音，“你好重。”被他起名叫做“船长”的流浪猫高傲地看了他一眼，然后翘着尾巴跳到了电视机上去，警惕地压下身子，直勾勾地盯着车窗的方向。

但丁困惑地打开了窗户，差点和一只恶魔法式热吻。他无奈地关好窗户，摸到床头的手枪，隔着一层玻璃寻找恶魔大脑的位置。

“在这儿吗？”白象牙毫无反应。他挪动着枪口，直到手枪开始自动蓄力，一颗威力十足的子弹裹着魔力射出去，只在车窗上留下了一个圆圆的切口，而那恶魔的脑袋却已被炸得四分五裂了。

“好了伙计们，”但丁把黑檀木握在另一只手里，“让我们看看又是哪个不要命的找上门来了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：
> 
> 但丁看着车窗上的洞，稍作思考之后便从白象牙中抠出一颗子弹，用枪柄作为锤子将子弹严丝合缝地钉进去，现在拖车终于不会漏风了。
> 
> 彩彩蛋：
> 
> “兄弟，”白象牙哭着扶住了搭档的肩膀，“我居然被当做锤子，我脏了。”


End file.
